


The Gift that Keeps on Giving, Part 2

by n0xx



Series: The Gift that Keeps on Giving [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Potions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: "Don't tempt me, Snape," Lucius Malfoy growled as he held the professor by his collar.





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't _tempt_ me, Snape," Lucius Malfoy growled as he held the professor by his collar. "I'd love _nothing_ more than to remove you from your post here at Hogwarts."

Draco Malfoy had a knack for getting himself into sticky situations. In some ways Lucius was proud of his handsome, pureblood child, but he often wished that he hadn’t fathered such a pretentious little brat. It seemed every other week he was being written to by the headmaster or one of Draco’s professors about his engaging in one form of idiocy or another. To top it off, apparently Draco paraded around, claiming that he’d report anything that could be slightly misconstrued as an “attack” against him to his father. And he did. Merlin, he’d lost count of the number of owls he got from Draco on a regular basis… in fact, many of them went straight into the fireplace at Malfoy Manor without even being opened. He would never admit that to anyone, though, and when it came time for him to defend his son (whether it to be to Dumbledore or any of the professors at Hogwarts), he did. He found that Severus Snape often looked out for his absolute snot of a child, however. 

"You don't want that," Severus replied coolly, though his heart was racing. "Then you wouldn't get to see me every time Draco screwed up.” He inhaled shakily, his gaze never leaving Lucius’. _And since when do you call me Snape?_

The blonde released Severus with a slight shove, sending him toppling backwards onto his desk. Much to Lucius' dismay, the other man was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. “And _why_ would I want to see _you_?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

Hardly able to hold himself up after being shoved, Severus leaned back against his desk and attempted to look unfazed. “Because you miss me,” he stated plainly, breath ragged. “And you think of me every time you fuck your wife.”


	2. Chapter 2

The relationship between Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had been strained for a very long time, ever since Narcissa and Lucius had taken his virginity many years before. That night, Severus and Lucius had spent some time alone and as a result, Lucius had discovered feelings for the other wizard that he wouldn't dare divulge to his wife. Or himself. He'd felt truly connected to the younger man and had shown him a softness that he could never offer his wife. Then, Severus joined the Death Eaters and they saw each other often as members of the same group, but to Narcissa's knowledge, their sexual relationship had only lasted that one night. Severus remained cordial to both of them.

Lucius went on to marry Black and start a family. But he found himself in the potions classroom at Hogwarts more than he'd ever admit. Severus, meanwhile, found himself getting whiplash from the constant tornado that was Lucius' emotions. 

"Don't make me laugh," Lucius spat hatefully, run a free hand through his hair. He tried desperately to regain composure. He was clearly flustered and didn't like someone else telling him how he felt. "I'm here for Draco and Draco only." 

"Fine," Severus said coolly, managing to stand upright and straighten his robes. He circled around to the other side of his desk and sat down. Though the previously neat stacks of parchment on his desk were now in disarray, he plucked a specific piece of from the mess and glanced over it. "It appears that _Draco_ is at risk of being suspended." He secretly loved angering Lucius. There was something about being able to make always-in-control Lucius Malfoy loose his cool for a moment. "But as I've already told you, _Mister Malfoy_ , I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to assist you with this issue. You'll have to take it up with the headmaster."

_"How dare y--"_

"You've already threatened me," Severus said plainly. "And if you're really here for Draco, then you'll go see the only person who can help him. Shall I escort you to Dumbledore's office?" 19 year old Snape had known better than to push Lucius Malfoy's buttons, but 30-something-year-old Snape, on the other hand... "It's clear there is nothing of use to you here," he added, looking away from the older wizard so that he could begin organizing the mess on his desk. 

The smirk on Severus' face quickly disappeared when he found the head of Lucius' cane under his chin, tilting his head upward so that he had to face the other man. Lucius stood across the desk from him, rage apparent in his expression. "You will do no such thing, Snape," he hissed, frustrated that he had completely lost control of the situation.  "And you will certainly -" Lucius reached over to grab Severus by the collar once more and pull him onto his feet. At this point, they were both leaning over the desk, their faces mere inches from each other. Lucius roughly gripped the front of Severus' robes and punctuated his words by tearing at his buttons one-by-one, "not - interrupt - me - again." 

Severus glanced down at his desk to see that several of the buttons had actually ripped off of his clothing and were rolling across his paperwork.  

"Is that quite clear?" Lucius asked dangerously. 

_"Yes sir."_


	3. Chapter 3

“Better,” Lucius murmured, finally slightly satisfied with the other man’s behavior. He remained curiously still for some time, taking in Severus’ appearance. His silvery gaze flickered from the younger wizard’s dark hair to his lips, which were pressed into a thin line, then to his outfit, which Lucius had sufficiently disheveled. 

It was then that Severus realized the weight of the situation. Sure, Lucius was always a little fiery. It wasn’t unlike him to be rough and physical or even to use names in the right moment. Some of their playfully aggressive banter was normal and yes, Severus loved to get a rise out of Lucius, but this was different… he _never_ called him Snape. Never spoke to him so threateningly. Thankfully, Severus was perceptive enough not to think it was about him. It wasn’t. In all the time they’d spent together (which had been quite a great deal over the last decade or so), none of Lucius’ frustration had ever been because of him. 

“May I speak?” the dark-haired man asked finally, in the most submissive tone he could muster. He circled back around the desk so that there was no longer a barrier between them. When Lucius gave him a nod in response, he continued. “You’re angry.” _Fearful. Worried. Embarrassed?_ He knew better than to ask why, but instead offered, “What do you need?” 

Lucius’ breath hitched uncomfortably in his throat and he found himself faced with a pitiful, sinking feeling. He felt small. It took him a moment to pluck up his usual commanding tone. “Tell me why you love me.”


	4. Chapter 4

If Severus had been honest, he would’ve told Lucius that he loved him because he was beautiful, intelligent, and passionate… that he loved him for being a good father (no matter how annoyed he got with Draco), for being loyal (somehow, despite the obvious infidelity)… for the way he’d been gentle with Severus that night at Malfoy Manor so many years ago… the way he tasted like spearmint… 

But when it came down to it, Severus knew better. He knew what Lucius needed and it wasn’t tenderness. Instead, he looked seriously into the other man’s silvery eyes and told him, as he had many times before, “You’re strong.” He raised two closed fists and placed them on Lucius’ chest, as if he were beating it. “Powerful.” He had never actually told him that he loved him, not in so many words, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would; their relationship was too complicated, too much of a power struggle for Severus to surrender to him that fully. 

“Powerful?” Lucius asked with a trembling breath, obviously not so easily convinced this time.

The dark-haired wizard raised an eyebrow. He wished, for a moment, that Lucius hadn’t been such a steel trap. Maybe if he knew what was ailing the other man, he’d be able to comfort him more effectively. He hesitated for a moment, averting his gaze for a moment. Then he withdrew his wand from within his (now disheveled) robes and pointed it at Lucius’ temple. Though he could have performed the spell without his wand or words, he felt it was more transparent this way. _”Legilimens.”_


	5. Chapter 5

It was with great surprise that Severus found himself diving deep into Lucius Malfoy’s mind with no restraint, no resistance. He found himself wondering _why_ exactly he was being given free access, but decided to save that riddle for later. His main goal was to determine what had caused the ever-confident elder Malfoy to become such a highly emotional mess; it wasn’t like him at all. Memories and thoughts flickered by, rapidly at first and then slowing once Severus got to the layer he was looking for. 

It was then that he approached an encounter between Lucius and the Dark Lord. He should’ve known that Voldemort would be the only person to shake Lucius Malfoy’s coolness. 

”M-my Lord,” Lucius stammered, averting his gaze from that of the dark wizard. He looked disheveled – something Severus had never seen before; his robes were wrinkled, hair a mess, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“You disappoint me, Lucius,” the snake-like man breathed, circling around Lucius as if he was cornering his prey. Severus couldn’t quite see the details of where they were, but they appeared to be alone. “I trusted you to secure the prophecy and yet, you’ve failed me.”

“My lord, I—”

_“Crucio!”_

Lucius dropped the ground instantly, his body contorting as pain coursed through every muscle, every nerve within him. He let out an agonized groan as he gasped for air.

Never lowering his wand, Voldemort stood over the other man as he writhed. “You’re _useless_ to me,” he said calmly, in the same menacing tone he always used. “I hardly believe you’re a Death Eater at all.”  
“I c-can – I can fix – it, my – my Lord!” Hearing Lucius beg made Severus’ stomach turn. It wasn’t right.

“How could you possibly _fix_ it?” Voldemort asked, rage apparent in his voice. “You’re _nothing._ Pathetic. _Weak._ ”

The memory ended abruptly and the scenery changed without warning. 

“Do _something_ , Lucius!” This time, Narcissa Malfoy was scolding him. Her voice was trembling with the threat of tears. “Or he’ll come for Draco next!” 

“What would you have me do?” Lucius hissed, desperately trying to defend himself. “I’ve done all I can. I can't defy him.”

Without warning, Narcissa closed the gap between them until she was only inches away from her husband’s face. “That’s it then? You’re giving up?” She accused, staring directly into his eyes. “You’re just going to let Voldemort do... whatever he pleases?" It was then that she stood back and looked him over, an expression of disgust plastered onto her unusually pale face. “I suppose I’ll have to take care of this myself,” she spat. “I always knew you were too... weak.”


	6. Chapter 6

When the two wizard’s eyes met again, Severus’ heart sank. He felt defensive and protective of the other man, but didn’t know how to express it. It was quite the delicate situation, after all; the wrong words or phrasing could disintegrate what was left of Lucius’ fragile, crumbling ego. 

Before Severus could speak, Lucius had closed his eyes hard and turned away. 

“They’re wrong,” he managed, finally finding his voice again. “They’re wrong, Lucius.” Severus struggled internally with his choice of words. Suggesting that the Dark Lord was wrong about _anything_ was a bold and dangerous move, regardless of the truth. He wondered for a moment if Lucius would suddenly turn against him and rat him out to Voldemort. For some strange reason, that was a risk he was willing to take.

Lucius inhaled sharply and shook his head in disappointment, still unable to look at the other wizard. “No.” 

“Yes,” Severus insisted, still hesitant about approaching him. He balled his fist as he argued, “You _are_ powerful.” Despite his feelings for the other man, it wasn’t like him to be overly romantic or affectionate; he was not going to woo Lucius Malfoy. With flattery out of the question, Severus struggled to find another way to get through to the older wizard. When his compliment was ignored, he felt anger rising within him. Anger towards Narcissa and Lord Voldemort, but also towards Lucius for allowing them to speak to him that way. It was unattractive. “Lucius Malfoy would never allow others to speak to him in that way.” 

When Lucius didn’t reply or look at him, Severus continued. “He would not allow others to _shame_ or _belittle_ him. Not his wife. Not the Dark Lord. _No one._ ”

“I would,” Lucius spat. “I did.” 

“I don’t know who _you_ are right now, or who was in those memories, but it wasn’t the Lucius I know,” he told him seriously, grabbing the other man by the shoulders and forcing Lucius to face him. When he finally caught Lucius’ gaze, he reminded him, “No pureblood, Slytherin, son of Abraxas Malfoy would accept that treatment.” 

Lucius flinched at the mention of his father. He hadn’t yet acknowledged the fact that Severus was touching him, no, grabbing him. Normally, he wouldn’t have accepted _that_ either. 

Severus chose his next words carefully, knowing that if the real Lucius Malfoy suddenly returned, he’d probably throw him into a wall for using them. “Is this how you want Draco to remember his father? Do you want him to grow up thinking you—” Severus’ lecture was halted abruptly as a hand wrapped around his throat. Not quite the aggression he’d expected, but still… that was more like it. 

“ _Stop._ ”

There was something utterly terrifying and overwhelmingly attractive about a furious Lucius. Maybe that was why he enjoyed provoking him so much. Severus’ hands hung limply at his sides as he felt the other man’s hand tighten around his throat. He struggled to breathe, but managed two words: “Make me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius’ nostrils flared. 

“Lucius Malfoy –,” Severus managed between shallow breaths, “—could bring me to my knees.” His vision began to swim. The other man’s grip on his throat hadn’t lessened in the slightest. Severus’ searched Lucius’ expression; his dark eyes were narrowed, and his perfectly chiseled jaw was clenched. Fuck, the anticipation was killing him… what would happen now that he’d provoked this wizard? 

“Bring you to your knees?” Lucius asked in that sly, delicious tone Severus loved so much.

 _“Easily.”_ Without warning, Lucius released the other man, sending him stumbling a few steps backwards. It was only then that Severus realized he’d been pulled up onto his toes; Lucius was significantly taller than him and obviously quite strong. He rubbed his throat a little and then found himself being led to the floor by a firm hand on his shoulder. No words were needed. Severus complied, dropping to his knees in front of the other man. He glanced from the classroom door to Lucius’ eyes and back, a questioning look on his face; normally they’d lock the door, or put a silencing charm on the room. It was unlikely that any students would be in the dungeons at that hour, but it was possible that other professors might be milling around. 

Before he could vocalize his question, Severus found the head of Lucius’ cane roughly lifting his chin. “If I want the entire castle to hear us, they will,” Lucius said sharply. “Are you worried about Lupin seeing you with my cock down your throat?”


	8. Chapter 8

"He should be so lucky," Severus purred. For a moment, he played out the exact scenario in his mind; what if Professor Lupin just _happened_ to walk by while his throat was being fucked? The mere thought of it caused his cock to twitch anxiously within the folds of his clothing. He glanced toward the door and then back up at Lucius, who still had the snake's head thrust roughly up against his jaw. When it moved, Severus licked his lips. 

A surge of power rushed through Lucius' body at the other man's show of submission and desire. He righted the cane again and rested his hand on top of it as he usually did, then smirked at Severus. "Very good," he told him, his tone pleased. He reached down with his free hand and, gently at first, caressed the other man's cheek, but his touch soon became rough and he grabbed Severus' jaw. This sent a chill through the dark-haired man's body; he'd experienced the feeling of Lucius' rough hands on his face before and they almost always preceded a command of some sort. "Well, show me how badly you want it." 

Severus had just begun to raise a hand towards his partner's zipper when he commented again. 

"No," Lucius uttered sharply. "Not with your hands." 

From where he knelt, Severus could see the outline of Lucius Malfoy's cock through his trousers. It wasn't fully erect, but hard enough that it showed a sizable bulge. He could also _smell_ the other man; Lucius Malfoy smelled like mint, citrus, and clean, freshly-laundered clothing. A slightly frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he realized the task ahead of him. It would've been so easy to just rip the slacks off, but it was clear that he was going to have to work for this. 

"Be creative, Professor Snape."


	9. Chapter 9

Creative? Severus tried to stifle a groan. It wasn’t that he felt uninspired. Quite the opposite, in fact. But Lucius’ commentary put Severus at war with himself; yes, he’d wanted to revive the other man’s sense of power and self-confidence, but surrendering his power completely was proving difficult. With that, he swallowed his pride and leaned forward, allowing himself to press his lips to the front of Lucius’ pants. The way the organ twitched in response caused Severus to whimper.

There was no audible reaction from Lucius. This wasn’t unusual. He simply stood there, observing, his hand resting atop his cane. Within seconds, however, his fully engorged cock strained against the fabric of his slacks. 

Severus continued to lay kisses along the other man’s length. How was he supposed to be _creative_? Lucius had said ‘no hands,’ but he’d assumed that meant that he couldn’t physically undo his clothing. Magic didn’t count, right? Without asking permission, he made a downward gesture with one of his hands and wordlessly unzipped Lucius’ pants with magic. He was about to flick the button open when he was roughly yanked back by his hair.  
“I said _no hands_.”


	10. Chapter 10

All rational thought left Severus’ mind as the other wizard’s gaze bore into him. His heart pounded heavily in his ears. It was almost as though Lucius could see into every crevice of his soul and suddenly, he felt small and insignificant. “N-no hands,” he choked out finally, wincing at the feel of his hair being gripped so firmly. His hands fell to his sides, but before he could process another thought, they were being yanked behind him against his will. Suddenly, they were bound.

Lucius smirked. He hadn’t planned on magically restraining Severus, but it seemed to be his only option if he wasn’t going to comply. “Just in case you forget the rules.” 

The dark-haired wizard nodded and become very aware that he’d been holding his breath. When he finally exhaled, he felt lightheaded. His prize was before him, however, and breathing was the least of his concerns. He leaned forward again and took the button of Lucius’ trousers between his lips, desperately trying to undo it without damaging the garment. (Ruining Lucius’ clothing, he knew, would mean punishment.) It took a few seconds, but he finally slid the button through its hole and the slacks slouched loosely around the other man’s hips.

Still no response from Lucius. But Severus _craved_ it. He desperately wanted to know that he was wanted, that he was pleasing the other man… but it would take a lot to crack Lucius Malfoy. He knew that. 

Seconds later found his nose pressed firmly against the flesh of the other man’s abdomen; he had managed to shove his shirt up out of the way and grazed his teeth against the waistband of Lucius’ boxers. The whole ordeal was dizzying. He found himself wondering briefly if Lucius ever produced sweat. Probably not. Every inch of him smelled clean and delicious. 

When the undergarment finally came down, Lucius’ cock nearly slapped the other man in the face. He had hardly managed to take a breath in before the organ slid roughly between his lips and hit the back of his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

The sensation cause Severus to gag almost immediately, which was surprising considering how many times he’d been throat fucked by Lucius Malfoy. From above him, he heard a very patronizing voice, “Now, now, don’t rush. You’ll choke.” The tone was one which a parent might use to speak to their child, but he had never heard the other man speak to Draco in this manner; no, this voice was specifically for Severus. This was their dance, their never-ending power struggle, and Severus knew that tonight, he wasn’t supposed to fight back. The situation was fragile. So was Lucius.

Severus uttered a soft “mmm” in response, acknowledging the other man’s warning. He slid the organ almost fully out of his mouth and then took it back in, burying his nose in Lucius’ well-groomed golden pubic hair. When he pulled off again, he slid his tongue up the underside of his cock, staring directly up at its owner as he did so. The faintest hint of a smirk rested on Lucius’ regal face, but he didn’t look to be fully enjoying himself. He didn’t look like he was _there_. While Severus probably could’ve gone on sucking his cock for who-knows-how-long, that wasn’t was Lucius needed. He knew that by now. 

He nuzzled Lucius’ bare hip and sighed, then looked up at him again. 

“What are you doing? I didn’t tell you to st--” 

“Let me touch you,” Severus said in as submissive of a tone as he could muster, but that didn’t change the fact that it was a demand and not a request (or that he’d blatantly interrupted him.) He stood, struggling a little to maintain his balance as his hands were still bound behind him. Soon they were face-to-face again and Severus’ scanned the other man’s expression for any hint of what he was feeling. Nothing. He’d originally thought that letting Lucius push him around would bring him satisfaction and, normally it may have, but he still looked completely caught up in his thoughts. 

Lucius’ expression was stern. Annoyed. “We’ve gone over this already,” he said, irritation present in every word. “You will do as you’re told.” 

A sharp exhale left Severus’ lips as he braced himself to speak again. Maybe he’d be struck across the face for being defiant or maybe Lucius would leave him there with his hands tied and his dick hard. He decided suddenly that it was worth the risk. “Please,” he said seriously, never breaking eye contact with the other man. “Let me touch you. Let me love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

The words fell heavily and the room suddenly felt unbearably silent. Love. Severus had never used that word with him before. Not in any context. He swallowed hard and found that he was holding his breath again. Lucius said nothing, just stood there with that same steeled look in his eyes. 

Severus gritted his teeth, then leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Lucius’. His hands were still tied, but he was able to press himself up against the other man and gently nudge him backward to the point where Lucius was pressed up against the professor’s desk.

Much to his surprise, Lucius kissed him back.

At first it was hesitant. Gentle. Almost fearful. Then it was feverish and desperate. “ _Love me_ ,” Lucius choked out between kisses in a voice almost too quiet to be heard. 

“Let me."


End file.
